Shani Andras
Shani Andras is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Shani is one of the three "Living CPU" assigned to operate one of the Earth Alliance's new Gundam mobile suits, GAT-X252 Forbidden. As with his comrades, his personal data has been erased from the military's records. While piloting Forbidden, the antisocial Shani prefers to fight alone without his teammates interfering, and between missions he puts on his headphones and blocks out the outside world by listening to music. His hair, which usually covers the left side of his face, conceals the fact that his eyes are different colors. However, both of Shani's eyes can be seen in episode 46 at 18:26. Personality Skill & Abilities History Battle of Orb At the battle of Orb, Shani, Clotho Buer (piloting Raider), and Orga Sabnak (piloting Calamity) were decimating Orb's forces. He then attacks and destroys a battleship. When Kira Yamato, piloting the Freedom arrives, he and his comrades attack and overwhelm Kira. They almost win, until Athrun Zala (piloting the Justice) arrives. Unfortunately, Shani and his fellows began suffering the withdrawal symptoms that made them Extended, forcing them to withdraw from the battle to regain the necessary drug to subdue the withdrawal. On the next day attack Orb until Kira arrives, then Athrun comes and balances the battle. That same day they all chase the Kusanagi, until the Freedom & Justice blow them away. Battle of Mendel Colony Shani and the others were soon transferred into space aboard the Archangel-class assault ship Dominion, to chase the Archangel and Kusanagi, mainly to capture the Freedom and Justice. They tracked their quarry to the Mendel colony. The three Extended humans sortied against the newly formed Three Ships Alliance. Shani/Forbidden attempted to take out the Kusanagi, which was snared on a tether, only to be knocked out of the way by Athrun/Justice. Shain was then forced to retreat as the Kusanagi and Eternal arrived to back up the Archangel. As the Three Ship Alliance withdrew inside the colony, the Extended once again sortied, only to be single-handedly fended off by Athrun/Justice. They soon changed objectives after the ZAFT ships deployed a lifepod, containing Flay Allster, who stated over the comms that she has a key that could end the war. Once they brought the lifepod aboard the Dominion, Azrael got info on the Freedom and Justice's N-Jammer Cancellers. Afterwards, they Battle of Jachin Due Azrael convinced the top brass of the Earth Alliance to use the N-Jammer Canceller technology to launch a nuclear attack on the PLANTs. The Extended "babysit" the Peacemaker forces, ensuring that no ZAFT forces intercepted them. Shani in particular "wanted to see all the pretty lights". However, the Freedom and Justice intervened, destroying all the missiles. Death Shani was killed by Yzak Joule and the X102 Duel, after Dearka Elsman damaged the Forbidden`s beam deflectors, then Yzak went in for a kill prompting Shani to fire the "Hresvelg" plasma induction cannon at him. Yzak blocked this attack with his shield and surprised Shani by rushing out of the remains of the Assault Shroud, following this was a strike with his beam saber right through Shani's cockpit, thus killing him, instantly. Gallery 1325302253 tmp gsdx 20111220031014.png 1325303975 tmp gsdx 20111220033255.png F7166ade2add5b01d2292dd687503a45.jpg Shani KIA.png Notes * Just like other "Boosted Man", Shani's last name derived from a demon of Ars Goetia, Marquis Andras. * Shani's English voice actor, Richard Ian Cox, provides the voice for Allelujah Haptism in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Allelujah, like Shani, was an experiment to create a better soldier. Allelujah also has an alter ego, Hallelujah, who is harsh, sadistic and very unstable. These are similar characteristics to Shani. * Shani and Tolle Koenig also share the same English voice actor as well. * Shani wears Jeans with his Uniform rather than the standard dress pants. References Shani Andras gundam official Andras, Shani